


A Business Arrangement

by jennynivea



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Forbidden Love, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Period story, Smut, Some angst, late 19th to early 20th century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennynivea/pseuds/jennynivea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime in the late 19th to early 20th century.  Alexander Lightwood is an aristocrat sent to broker a business arrangement for his father with an old classmate with connections in the Far East.  Mostly lemons with some plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Business Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at Malec smut (or any smut for that matter). Let me know what you think!

Magnus Bane sat causally in an armchair in his drawing room, his right ankle draped over his left knee. He was wearing a deep plum waistcoat and pressed trousers. The man was reading the latest review of his estate when his butler entered the room.

"Sir, there is a gentleman here to see you. Alexander Lightwood, sir."

Magnus sat up straighter, intrigued. "Is that so? Well, let him in then."

The butler nodded and exited the room only to return with a beautiful man. He was tall and slim, his black waistcoat fitted perfectly to his lean body. His black hair was slightly ruffled from the top hat that his butler was holding and his stunning blue eyes jumped out at him, set against his pale skin.

"Thank you, Barnard," Magnus said, dismissing his butler.

He gestured for the younger man to take a seat. "To what do I owe this pleasure? I do believe congratulations are in order. I hear you are engaged to the lovely Aline Penhallow. A fitting match for the heir to the Lightwood estate."

The young man flinched at the amusement in his voice and the way his eyes gleamed almost accusingly.

"I've come to inquire on a business arrangement, Mr. Bane," he replied formally. He sat stiffly in the chair. "My father is interested in procuring business in Indonesia and would like to enter into a business agreement with you."

"And he sends his son to broker this business arrangement?"

"He knows that we are acquainted from school."

Magnus leaned forward, an almost sinister grin on his face. "Oh does he now? And just how well does he know our acquaintance."

Alexander blushed and turned away, distracting himself with pulling out the documents he had with him. "The details are all here. I was hoping we could go over them and come to an agreement that is mutually satisfactory for both of us."

Magnus smirked and the younger man shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, we can most definitely come to a mutually satisfactory agreement. Come, we will take this to my study."

The young aristocrat followed the self-made businessman through the large house until they finally arrived at the man's study. Magnus held the door open and waited for Alexander to step in before closing the door securely.

Before Alexander could say anything, Magnus pushed him against a wall, pressing his thigh between Alexander's legs and holding his wrists up against the wall like the spread wings of a bird.

He pressed his lips against his ear and hissed, "You think you can come in here, acting all proper and expect me to take your bull? We both know you are far from the proper, aristocrat boy your father thinks you are."

Alexander gasped as the man's thigh moved up and pressed against his groin.

"You're going to just roll over and 'Yes sir' to your father's every whim? Does the Lady Aline know of your particular proclivities?"

He bit the shell of Alexander's ear and pressed his thigh harder against the boy. "Does she?" he demanded, anger finally taking hold of him.

"No," Alexander gasped as he lifted one of his knees until his foot was flat against the wall, giving the older man better access to his clothed erection.

"I didn't think so," he growled. "You didn't come here just because of your father's bidding, now did you?"

"No," the younger man gasped again, lowering himself slightly to feel more pressure on his groin.

"And this business agreement. I'm to take it that you will be the one I will be dealing with throughout the arrangement?"

"Yes," he rasped.

Magnus released one wrist so he could grab the man's hair and pull his head back, exposing his long, graceful neck.

"And why should I make such an agreement with a man who lives a lie?"

"What do you expect me to do, Magnus?" Alexander hissed. He used his newly released hand to fumble at Magnus's trousers. Magnus latched his lips onto the flesh of Alexander's neck, sucking forcefully as the man squirmed underneath him. "You know what the punishment is for our..." He trailed off, hesitating.

"Our love?" he laughed. "I don't hear from you for over a year and you want to call this love?"

"My father sent me to the Americas, you know this."

Alexander finally opened his trousers and slipped his hand beneath his underwear, palming Magnus's erection.

Magnus groaned and bit down on Alexander's neck.

"And now that you're back, you think you can make me your mistress?" Magnus growled. He tightened his grip on Alexander's wrist and used his other hand to pop open the buttons of his waistcoat.

"No," Alec said, his hand moving quickly now, fingers working expertly over Magnus's erection. Magnus closed his eyes as he peppered his neck with kisses, quickly making his way through the buttons of the shirt that lay beneath the waistcoat. He had missed Alexander so much even if he refused to admit it.

He unlatched his lips, admiring the red marks he left in his wake as he finally pulled back Alexander's shirt, exposing the expanse of milky white skin, a plane of taut muscles and sculpted abs. Pink nipples stood hardened, begging for his attention. Quickly, he bent forward, capturing a nub between his teeth, tugging at it while he pinched his other nipple between his fingers.

Alexander gasped, his hand stilling over Magnus's erection. Magnus released the wrist he still had captured and slowly went down to his knees, leaving a trail of kisses and bites before his lips reached his waistline. Alexander could no longer reach Magnus's shaft, his hands dangling at his side as Magnus quickly opened his trousers and pushed them down along with his underwear. Alexander stepped out of them quickly.

Alexander's muscles twitched with every touch, fingers gripping his hips and lips pressing along the inside of his thighs.

"Magnus," he pleaded, his idle hands finding it's way into the older man's hair.

"Tell me what you want, Alexander."

"Please, Magnus, please stop talking and suck me."

Magnus chuckled, his lips vibrating against his thigh. He liked when Alexander told him exactly what he wanted. He drew his mouth up, swiping his tongue over the tip of Alexander's throbbing member before dragging it along the pulsating vein running along its length.

"Magnus, yes, please!" Alexander cried, his fingers twitching in his hair. Magnus pressed his lips over the head, his tongue still flickering over the tip before he moved his mouth further along the length, dragging his tongue and tightening his grip with his lips as he pressed all the way up, his lips brushing against the neat nest of hair at the base.

The younger man was moaning with abandon as Magnus set a steady pace up and down the length of his erection. Magnus reached his hand up, pinching at his nipples again before offering a finger to Alexander. The blue-eyed man bent forward and captured the finger, sucking it as earnestly as Magnus was sucking his erection. Magnus added two more fingers before drawing them out of Alexander's mouth with a pop.

Alexander gasped as Magnus snaked his hand behind him and pressed one of his wet fingers against the tight ring of muscles, pushing until it breached the guarded entrance. He arched his back, giving Magnus better access while burying his erection deeper into Magnus's mouth. Magnus held back a gag while pressing in a second finger. He pulled his mouth off of Alexander abruptly, eliciting a desperate moan from the standing man.

"Magnus," he pleaded. Magnus added a third finger and Alexander hissed through gritted teeth.

"You've kept yourself tight for me, haven't you Alexander?" Magnus did not have any oils with him to make this easier.

"I've only ever been with you," he gasped as Magnus set a slow, torturous pace with his fingers, purposely avoiding the knot of nerves Alexander wanted so badly to be hit. "Please Magnus."

"Such a good boy, Alexander." He stood up, his fingers still buried inside the younger man. Magnus's own erection was leaking precum, standing at attention between his legs, begging for contact. He kicked his pants away and grabbed Alexander's shoulder, spinning him around and pushing him against the wall so that his back and backside were exposed to him.

He hummed appreciatively at the sight of his round, tight ass, his fingers appearing and disappearing between Alexander's cheeks.

"Bend forward," he commanded. Alexander didn't hesitate. He bent forward, pressing his forearms and hands against the wall and spreading his legs.

Magnus removed his fingers and Alexander moaned at the lose. "Magnus, please."

"What do you want, darling?"

Alexander shuddered at the term of endearment. "I want you inside me, now, Magnus. Don't make me wait."

Magnus admired his lover. His taut back arched, muscles flexed, ass raised and wanting, his dripping erection standing between his spread legs. He cupped his ass cheeks with each hand, grabbing the flesh roughly and spreading them apart, exposing the ring of muscles opened slightly by his fingers.

"Magnus now," Alexander whined.

Magnus guided his erection against his hole, pushing slightly so that only the tip entered him. Alexander groaned. "More."

He grabbed a hold of his shoulder, feeling the man's cheeks surrounding his erection. With little warning, Magnus pushed in quickly causing the man to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Giving the man beneath him little time to adjust, Magnus started moving, the intensity of the muscles around him compelling him to thrust roughly in and out of the younger man.

Alexander's moans and gasps turned from pain to pleasure as Magnus hit the bundle of nerves repeatedly as he kept the steady pace.

"Yes, Magnus, yes. Harder. Come on."

Magnus groaned with pleasure. "Quite the demanding one, aren't you?"

"God Magnus," he hissed between moans.

Magnus moved one hand in front of Alec, grabbing at each nipple and pinching them roughly. He pressed his lips against his back, biting and kissing his way up to his ear.

"Touch yourself," Magnus whispered into his ear before nibbling at it.

Alexander had his forehead pressed against the wall. He moved one of his hands between his legs, gripping at his erection and moving his hand up and down desperately as he continued to writhe and moan.

Magnus could feel the tightness in his stomach. All his nerves were crying out with pleasure. "I'm close," he hissed as his movements became more erratic, his hips snapping forward quickly.

Alexander was pumping faster. "Me too," he hissed.

Magnus moved his hand away from Alexander's nipples and moved his hand to Alexander's erection, pushing Alexander's hand away and taking his shaft into his own fist, moving it in tandem with his hips.

"I got you," he whispered, lovingly.

Alexander pressed his free hand back against the wall, giving him more leverage, allowing him to trust his own hips back as Magnus pushed in faster and faster.

"Oh god, Alexander," Magnus moaned. He used his free hand to rack his nails along the plane of Alexander's back, following each curve of his body with his lips.

"Fuck, I'm coming," Alexander wailed, his body twitching underneath him. "Maaagnus!"

Magnus gripped him tighter, Alexander's whole body shuddering as he orgasmed, cum coating his hand as muscles around his erection tightened, pushing him over the edge as he followed closely behind Alexander, his body on fire as he released himself inside the younger man, crying out his name as he bit down on his shoulder.

He released his hand from Alexander's member, the boy's body limp against the wall, faint pants escaping Alexander's lips as Magnus rode out his orgasm, still buried inside him, his final thrusts shallow and weak. "I love you," he murmured, without thinking.

With the last waves of pleasure, Magnus drew himself out of his lover, feeling boneless against the man, kissing him lightly on his shoulders.

Alec turned around slowly, leaning his back against the wall. Magnus pressed his palms against the wall on either side of Alexander's shoulders.

Tears had gathered in Alexander's eyes as he looked up at the taller man.

"Alexander," Magnus started.

"Kiss me," Alexander whispered.

Magnus did not need to be asked twice. He cupped the back of the boy's neck and drew him in, capturing his lips with his own, sucking gently on his lower lip before pressing his tongue forward, asking for entrance. Alexander parted his mouth, letting him slip his tongue in as the younger man drew his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, their tongues dancing passed each other and teeth gently tugging at their lips.

They only pulled away when they needed air. Alexander pressed his forehead against his shoulder. "I love you too," he murmured.

Magnus curled his fingers under his chin and lifted his head so he could see him. He brushed a thumb against the corner of his eye. "Why are you crying, darling."

"I wish that this could be different."

Magnus nodded, understanding. "I know," he said, all animosity from earlier gone, leaving only his love and sadness.

Alexander turned away and started cleaning up and getting dressed. Magnus used the moment to redress himself too. When Alexander turned around, they were both fully dressed, their ruffled hair and swollen lips the only evidence of what had transpired moments ago.

"About that business arrangement," Alexander said, his voice suddenly detached of any emotions.

"Yes," Magnus said, drawing himself to the papers Alexander had brought. "I'm sure we can come to agreeable terms."

"Yes," Alexander said, hints of emotion back in his voice.

"One that requires you to return here on a regular basis."

"I'm getting married," Alexander reminded him softly, the facade once again shattering.

"I don't care."

"But you said..."

"I won't be your kept boy, Alexander. I am my own man with my own means. And I am a man that is in love with you."

"But Aline..."

"Will come to know the truth. It is inevitable."

Alexander flinched.

"She too will need to look elsewhere for her own happiness."

Magnus grabbed Alexander by the waist. "Your marriage is the business arrangement, Alexander. Not this."

He held up his wrists and pressed his lips into Alexander's palms, one at a time.

"This is real," he murmured. "This is right."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so I just wrote that...let me know what you think.


End file.
